


God's Perfect Irony

by OTP_Trash13



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: 100 words, Angst, F/F, QwQ, i cri, i'm so sorry it's so short, i'm torturing Kallen at this rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Trash13/pseuds/OTP_Trash13
Summary: A sequel to "Sakura... does God Exist?"





	God's Perfect Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. QwQ  
> I'm glad you picked up my smol fanfic. This is just a really, really short one, and I hope I still manage to break y'all's hearts.  
> That said, enjoy the angst. UwU

_How ironic. How perfectly ironic._

 

Kallen thought as the Honkai beast pierced through her stomach. The girl she saved froze in her arms from shock. She could taste iron and salt in her mouth.

“Go… run,” she choked, the words barely even leaving her mouth. 

The girl heard her, and ran away as fast as she could. 

Kallen looked at the girl longingly, she somehow knew that this will be the last few moments of her life.

_How ironic that she had to die alone, even when she was the one who was so against it. Isn’t that right, Sakura?_


End file.
